The Worst Thing
by Rayless Night
Summary: In which Kimlasca is building a new road, Natalia has a sore throat, and both Asch and Luke want to be exiled to a spa.


_ Disclaimer:_ Tales of the Abyss _is__ owned__ by __Namco__ Bandai.__ Rating__ is__ for__ language. __Alternate__ Universe__ – __I__ make __no__ attempt__ to__ justify __how __both__ Asch __and__ Luke __are__ hanging__ around__ Baticul __after__ the __game._

* * *

><p><strong>The Worst Thing<br>**

Actually, the worst thing wasn't being beaten by his Replica in single combat.

The fact that it wasn't the first time was not the worst thing.

The fact that it was in front of a small, semi-interested crowd was not the worst thing.

The fact that it would likely be written up as a tidy two-inch column in the _Baticul__ Star_'s evening edition was not the worst thing.

The way that Luke rubbed the back of his neck in that manner that was slightly abashed and mostly triumphant was not the worst thing.

The worst thing was that now he would not be going to the Keterburg Spa.

Asch walked to his fallen sword and resheathed it, then, with a tight smile, nodded to Luke. "Good match."

"Sorry," Luke said, completely unapologetic.

Asch strode quickly away, not to escape – of course Luke would follow – but because he didn't want the small crowd of courtiers and knights around the royal combat ring hearing all the details of this sparring match. Best they assume he and his Replica had simply been training, not dueling.

Luke fell into step beside him. "That's eighty-four out of a hundred and twelve, right?"

It was seventy-two out of two hundred and fifty. "You keep track? Stop being pathetic."

Luke shrugged. "Anyway, sorry. I can bring you back a souvenir if you want."

"I don't care."

Asch didn't care. Even though Malkuth and Kimlasca had begun a joint construction project to restore an old trade route through western Kaitzur and improve travel between the countries. Even though Baticul had specifically stated that the prince consort would be sent to Malkuth to oversee negotiations, which would take place in the emperor's summer residence in Keterburg. Even if said prince consort was tired from a year of organizing Kimlasca's new diplomatic policy with Daath, helping to draw up outlines for Replica citizenship, and searching the width and breadth of Baticul for the perfect birthday gift for his mother. Even if His Royal Highness had been looking forward to unwinding at the Megalofrederica Spa ever since the West Kaitzur Road reconstruction had been suggested.

At the last minute though, Natalia – _Natalia_, his own princess – had suggested that perhaps Luke should attend the negotiations. "Guy and Jade will support you," she'd said to Luke, "and Peony's always been open to your opinions."

"You know if I go he's going to send me home with a bunch of weird outfits."

"Even so, I think it's a good strategy. Don't you think so, Asch? ...Asch?"

Once Natalia had left, Asch had squared himself in front of Luke. "Are you planning on doing this?"

"I dunno..." Luke shifted his weight. "With Tear researching in the royal archives, I was kind of looking forward to spending some time at home..."

"Good," Asch had said, lifting his frown into, if not a smile, a neutral line. "Yes. You should spend some time with Tear. And it's not like she can take a break from her research, even to go to Keterburg. So you have to stay here. In Baticul."

Luke nodded, looking rather distrustful. "Yeah. That's pretty much exactly what I said."

"Fine." And Asch moved past Luke to get ready for that morning's court session.

"Hey, wait a minute – "

Possibly if Asch had kept walking, Luke would've had no one to talk to and never completed the thought. But Asch didn't keep walking. Asch stopped. Asch's shoulders braced. Asch looked back at Luke out of the corner of his eye.

"I have been dying," Luke said, "for some of that fluffy chicken curry they serve at Megalofrederica." His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! And Guy said in one of his letters that they've installed this great new water slide that dumps you right into the heated rock pool. And Mieu really wants to try out the jet-stream Jacuzzis. He was too scared last time, so I think I – Asch?"

It was the shooting pain through Asch's jaw that told him he was clenching his teeth. In a moment, he mastered himself. That is, his mouth closed.

Luke glanced warily around the room. "What's your problem?"

In the past, Asch would've swept off without an explanation, but increasingly he was finding that it was too much of an effort to put that on for Luke. He relaxed his shoulders but not his glare. "I intended to go to Keterburg myself."

"Yeah, but I can get it out of the way for you. I mean, it's like being banished. It'll be more than a month for the whole trip, and all those meetings and bureaucrats... "

"I do not consider it a burden."

Luke stared at him. Asch had never been a fidgeter, but that didn't help him now.

Luke's eyebrows jumped, then lowered. "Wait, do you want to try out the water slide too?"

"What do you take me for?" Asch snapped.

"Then it's the curry?"

"I am not a – an infantile hedonist like you!"

Luke nodded vaguely. "Hedonist, right."

"Look, it doesn't matter." Asch turned to go.

"Wait! Hold on, we can go together. I mean, Natalia gave me the commission. I can choose who goes with me."

Asch stopped in his tracks. Considered it. Then turned around. "I'll fight you for the commission."

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the practice ring. Asch and Luke didn't speak. Mieu bobbed around Luke's head, mopping up his sweat and chirping about Jacuzzis.

* * *

><p>"You weren't at court," Natalia said when he came into their suite. She was sitting on the bed, her skirts fanned out across the coverlet.<p>

"I was looking into business," Asch said _en route_ to the bathroom. He too had to clean up before lunch. "The West Kaitzur thing."

She nodded, no verbal answer. Which was odd, and Asch glanced back at her. She was rubbing her throat.

"Is it sore?"

"Not exactly. It's more of an itchy clogged feeling. You know?"

"No."

She thought a moment. "Can you imagine a sock?" Yes, that was entirely within Asch's scope. "It feels as if a sock has been jammed down my throat. And the sock's made of sandpaper. And it's full of bricks." She thought another moment. "Dirty bricks."

"I think you should rest this afternoon."

Natalia made a noncommittal _mmn_ and rubbed her throat again.

* * *

><p>Busy as he was, Asch still tried to take time out of every day to see his mother. After visiting that afternoon, Asch crossed the Fabre courtyard and was surprised to see his Replica walking towards the manor. His Replica carrying an enormous yellow oblong.<p>

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's this new thing. Guy told me about it." Luke held the oblong out in front of him. "See, Emperor Peony's having this giant pool built in the spa, and it has fon machines that create waves. And you take one of these board things, and if you balance it right, you can ride _on __top_ of the waves."

"Drowning sounds more dignified."

Luke shoved the oblong back under his arm. "Guy says it's a huge fad in Grand Chokmah, so they're trying to take it to Keterburg." He smiled. "Who knows? Depending on how things go, I might import it to Baticul."

Asch glowered.

Luke grimaced. "C'mon, Asch, you aren't still mad about –"

"I have things to do." And Asch swept on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Asch got up but Natalia did not. He came back into the bedroom after dressing and, though it was a mild morning, she was still bundled up in the blankets. She'd even pulled her dressing gown over herself as another cover. Bracing one knee on the bed, Asch leaned over her and hunted for her forehead in the blankets. Natalia watched him out of heavy-lidded eyes as he put the back of his fingers against her brow, then her cheek.<p>

"I'll send for Dr. Quente. You have a fever."

"But... Luke's ship is leaving in two days... I have to make sure he has all the information he needs."

He kissed her hot forehead. "I'll see to it."

* * *

><p>Asch would've preferred to avoid Luke for the next forty-eight hours, but, having given his word, he found himself walking back to Fabre Manor, a thick bundle of papers under his arm. It took some searching, but he finally discovered Luke in one of the back gardens. To his surprise, his Replica was neither with Tear nor flailing around with his sword. In fact, he already appeared to have a fairly substantial dossier.<p>

"What's that?"

Luke, sitting cross-legged on the flagstones with papers spread out around him, looked up. "Oh. Um, requisitions, I guess?"

"What?" Asch bent and lifted a sheaf. "I have all that material here, you shouldn't have to..." His words trailed off as he read the paper.

_And __if__ you'd __just__ be __a__ darling __viscount,__ I __want__ you__ to __pick __up__ one__ or__ two__ cases __of__ Maple__ Walnut__ Keterfudge, __'cause__ I__ love __it, __but __once __it__ gets __to __Daath__ it's__ pretty__ much__ doubled __in__ price.__ Also,__ see__ if __they __have__ any __of __those __chocolate-chili __Philia __Bombs.__ I __hated __them __last __time__ I__ was__ there,__ but__ I__ think __I__ want__ to__ try__ them__ again. __Now __as __for __clothes, __they've __got __these__ really__ cute __scarfs __there__ and__ I __would __love __to__ get __one __for __Florian.__ They __have__ these __fluffy__ little__ bobbles __on__ them __and_

"Are these all souvenir lists? Where did they come from?"

"I had to send out carrier pigeons yesterday, to let everyone know where I was in case they wanted to reach me. And once people heard I was going to Keterburg, they all wrote back with requests for stuff." Luke picked one letter up. "What the hell? Jade's going to be there anyway, why's he asking me for a box of Street Dragon Oolong?"

Asch dropped his own dossier in front of Luke. "Acquaint yourself with this instead." He looked around at the mess of papers and gave a soft snort. Maybe he wasn't so jealous. "You're going to be spending all your time shopping." He flattened his voice, very smugly. "What a vacation."

Luke hefted the official dossier and riffled through it. "Eh, it won't be so bad. At least every night, I'll be able to look forward to a nice hot soak in the spa and a big mug of Fudgy Oblivion Keter-Cocoa."

Asch was silent.

"You remember that, right? The stuff with the cinnamon swirls and the big Cheagle-shaped marshmallows?"

Asch turned and left. On his way out, he punched the side of the manor, then rubbed his throat.

* * *

><p>He checked on Natalia periodically throughout the day, often finding her in a deep sleep, her waking moments brief and blurry-eyed. She was also shivering badly, and Asch had two maids come in and scour the fireplace. He lit it himself and was pleased that, though their room was now sweltering, she seemed more comfortable. Dr. Quente kept a careful eye on her but was confident that all would be well once the fever broke. At ten o'clock, Asch banked the fire and added another blanket to Natalia's pile before climbing into bed himself. She was hogging the covers, but that was well enough. It was a warm night, and, as he'd taken over most of her duties that day, he was plenty tired. Even his lingering hope that Luke would spend a stressful three weeks in Keterburg doing nothing but discussing road construction and buying stuff for other people didn't keep him awake for long.<p>

Some hours later, he woke to five pounds of blankets being thrown over him. As Asch struggled out of them, he found Natalia sitting up, furiously kicking the covers away. Her arms were trembling and sweat beaded on her skin.

Asch sat up on his elbow. "The fever broke then? Good. Are – " His words were cut off by Natalia's silk nightgown hitting him in the face. Probably accidental. When he could see again, the bathroom lantern was on and he could hear the water running.

One freezing bath later, most of the blankets had been tossed onto the floor for the servants to sort out tomorrow and Natalia was cozily settled in bed. She snuggled against Asch, saying something about how she felt much better, but before he'd even thought of it, his eyes had dropped closed.

* * *

><p>Asch opened his eyes. Natalia's cheek was on his arm and the light was dim, early, early morning.<p>

Asch blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was alone and the bedroom was daylit. A lead weight seemed to drop into the center of his skull and his eyes shut again.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was freezing cold, there was a geological stratum of blankets on him, and Natalia was stroking his hair. "How do you feel?" Asch couldn't remember how to speak. "I'm so sorry. I suppose it was inevitable that you'd catch the bug from me. It should be over by tomorrow."

Asch closed his eyes and hoped he'd sleep for the next sixty hours. Just to be sure.

He didn't. When he cracked his eyes, the light was mellow, late afternoon. Luke was peering down at him but thankfully not stroking his hair. Asch would've shut his eyes on principle, but Luke's face startled him. Forcing all his will to it, Asch kept his eyes open. Luke had gripped his arm through the blankets, his mouth tense, his brows angled up.

Somewhere in his blurry brain, Asch found his voice. "What's wrong?"

"_Guess_," Luke pretty much snapped. "How am I supposed to leave with you sick like this?"

"What day is it?"

"Gnomeday."

Asch closed his eyes. "Your ship doesn't leave till tomorrow. I'll be fine then."

He was slipping off, but he still heard Luke's voice. "You sure?"

Asch opened his eyes. "You bastard, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, yeah." Luke gestured across the bed. "I'm impressed."

A head shake and Asch found himself laughing, albeit weakly. The confusion on Luke's face was worth it. Idiot. He really wasn't all that bad, in very small doses. Asch freed one arm from the bedclothes and half clasped Luke's hand, half knocked it away before closing his eyes again. "Go do something useful."

Luke touched his shoulder, then stood. "I'll make sure to buy you some Keterfudge too. You like the caramel vanilla, right?"

Asch groaned but (thankfully for Luke) couldn't stay awake long enough to answer.

* * *

><p>It was echo-y underwater, but Asch could hear footsteps wandering around the bedroom, circling the bed, undoubtedly picking their way around the scattered heaps of blankets. In a moment, there was a knock on the bathroom door and Natalia's voice. "Asch? Are you all right?" Asch lifted his head free of the water just as Natalia stepped in. She regarded him, the bathtub, the gouge marks on the tiles, and the faint bursts of frost that had formed on the bathroom mirror. "Goodness, did you cast Icicle Rain in here?"<p>

Asch leaned back against the tub's lip. "I'll have the masons see to the damage first thing tomorrow. Is it still Gnomeday?"

Natalia knelt and touched his cheek and neck, though he'd been in the water too long for her to really gauge his temperature. "Yes. It looks like your fever broke right on schedule." She kissed his temple. "Are you hungry?"

He was indeed, and the cold bath, from being deliriously blissful, was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He stepped out of the tub and let Natalia wrap him in a towel. When she went to order up a tray, he said yes to her suggestion of chicken soup but no to hot cocoa.

Natalia stopped short halfway to the door. "You don't like cocoa? You always used to."

Asch gazed off to the side and did his best to shrug casually.

* * *

><p>After a deep, untroubled sleep, Asch awoke the next morning feeling better than he had all week. He got up, got dressed, and fondly tickled the back of Natalia's neck as she bent over her desk, signing a few last papers to send with Luke to Keterburg. Glancing, he noticed one was a letter asking for <em>some<em>_ boxes __of__ those __delicious__ Rappig __Pastries,__ but __please__ not __the__ ones __with __with red sprinkles, the sprinkles make them look like rappigs with mange and _

"Hm," was all Asch said to that. His mood dimmed, but – but not entirely. Luke, he reminded himself, was not altogether bad. And at least this way he wouldn't see his Replica for another month.

Natalia called a servant to deliver the papers to the Fabre manor, then she and Asch settled down to a quick breakfast before they joined Tear in seeing Luke off at the harbor.

But they weren't halfway through their omelettes when the servant returned, looking apologetic. "I beg your pardon, Your Highnesses, but Viscount Fabre is unable to travel."

Asch jerked back from the table and Natalia brought her hand to her heart. "What's wrong? Is Aunt Susanne ill?"

"No, Your Highness. Viscount Fabre is bedridden."

Asch stared.

"It appears his throat was bothering him last night, and this morning he woke up with a nasty fever."

"My goodness," Natalia said. "This bug really is going around. Poor Luke. I wonder how he got it?"

Asch had dropped his gaze to the carpet, but he wasn't really noticing it. He was trying to figure it out for himself. And he was remembering yesterday afternoon. How he had used all of his strength to clasp Luke's hand, if only for a moment.

To clasp Luke's hand with his own, very germy, hand.

Asch smiled brilliantly.

"Asch?"

He shook himself. "Oh. I was just thinking, I'll go in his place. As we'd originally planned."

Natalia finished her omelette. "Actually, I think I'll go myself. There's no point burdening either one of you with dossiers when I already know what needs to be done." She stood. "I'll have to get the maids in here to pack, if I'm to be in ready in time. Now – Asch? What's wrong?"

Sighing, Asch removed his hand from his face and did his utmost to turn his grimace into a smile.

It must have not worked, because after she kissed him goodbye, Natalia told Asch that he looked terrible and made him promise to stay in bed the rest of the day.


End file.
